1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand-operated and electrically energized turn signal systems for indicating left and right turns of a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
A serious safety related condition is created on highways and streets whenever a moving vehicle is traveling with a turn signal flashing for a turn even though the driver is not intending to make a turn, and is unaware that his turn signal is flashing. This condition poses particularly dangerous conditions to other vehicles as well as to the driver. The continuously flashing signal in any event offers a high degree of distraction, concern, and irritation to drivers both following and on-coming. Such conditions are frequently observed while driving and can cause serious head-on accidents.
The described condition is more likely nowadays in those vehicles in which the turn signal actuation lever is normally expected to be returned to "off" by the rotational movement of the steering wheel in the direction opposite to the turn so as to normally be automatically mechanically canceling. However, when power and faster steering as provided in modern vehicles are used on improved roads with more gradual turns and exits, there is often not a sufficient movement of the steering wheel to cause the cancellation.
In recent years, some of the newer vehicles have been equipped with an audible signal which is heard by the driver after a fixed interval to alert the driver that the turn signal was actuated. Unfortunately, this audible signal can cause additional safety concerns when its meaning is confused with other audible warnings such as given for engine malfunction. Drivers have reported that the first time the audible system actuated, not recognizing its intended meaning, they immediately cut across traffic lanes to get to the shoulder and stop. Numerous near accidents have been recognized even though available data is not sufficient to determine how many actual accidents the current type of audible system has caused. Further, when high sound levels of music are being listened to while driving, the audible warning signal may become inaudible to the driver.
Speed and mileage odometers and speedometers in modem vehicles utilize signals produced by what is referred to as a speed sensor. In this regard, it is known to use an odometer signal as a means for creating both visual and audible signals to alert the driver of a vehicle after it has been driven for a certain distance with a flashing turn signal. However, none of such systems, so far as is known, cause a turn signal to be canceled after a predetermined time.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for an improved vehicle turn signal system which overcomes the described shortcomings of the existing systems and such becomes the primary object of the invention. Other objects will become apparent as the description proceeds.